Alchemist Heroes
by Light15XV
Summary: The heroes in an all new story about an alchemist school in which really they are like magicians. 6 chosen heroes go on an adventure to improve and increase their powers to overcome obstacles affecting the academy. Pyro, Aero, Physis, Necro, Light, and Hydro classes in the academy learning; starring the Elsword heroes in their year in the academy. Couples are also awaiting


**Me: New story of alchemists, but they are a lot like magicians of the elements. **

**Elsword: o.o**

**Aisha: Elemental El Shards?**

**Me: Shush you're spoiling it, and gomen everyone my new house has low internet so I won't be writing much as usual. It's been long weeks.**

**Aisha: Oh sorry.**

**Me: Story time…and the elements are connected from ChibiSalLina's costume design for the elgang.**

Elsword~Lord Knight~Alchemist of Pyro-Age 14

Aisha~Void Princess~Alchemist of Aero-Age 14

Rena~Grand Archer~Alchemist of Physis-Age 16

Raven~Reckless Fist~Alchemist of Necro-Age 16

Eve~Code Empress~Alchemist of Light-14

Chung~Deadly Chaser~Alchemist of Hydro-Age 14

_This story takes place in an academy of alchemists: Elrios Alchemists Academy. There are 6 types of alchemy classes that the characters take: Pyro Alchemy specializes in fire magic abilities, Aero Alchemy specializes in wind magic abilities, Physis Alchemy specializes in nature magic abilities, Necro Alchemy specializes in dark magic abilities, Light Alchemy is light magic abilities, and Hydro Alchemy is water magic abilities. The heroes are chosen to save Elrios from the evil bosses of each village they live in, but they all live in the academy when they were in pre-school. A lot of the students only know how to do alchemy and such, yet in their break time they can be pretty overwhelmed as teenagers. Elsword walks with his random friends into the academy in the morning; unexpected to bump into the Aero Alchemist Aisha. Unknown stones shine when they were near each other symbolizing somewhat a mystery._

**The Destiny Meeting:**

"Hey Elsword!" One of Elsword's friends calls to him. Elsword turns around to see his friend while the wind blows his hair when he is walking into the academy.

"Hey, what's up dude," Elsword smiles at him.

"You know, there's this Aero Alchemist girl that is rank A in the Elrios Alchemy Tournament."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard that she is super dang cute, and she is very a pretty-innocent looking girl, but I don't think she is that innocent looking." He had this worried look on his face. Elsword looks forward seeing that innocent-looking girl.

"Eh, I'll see what she is alright," as the two walked, another friend comes patting him from behind.

"Hey, sup dudes," Elsword's friend number two came to greet them.

"What's up," Elsword replies the greeting.

"I heard this Aero Alche-" Elsword interrupts him.

"What's all this talk about this Aero Alchemist girl?" he got a little mad all the sudden.

"She is rank A, and she's cute also," Elsword's friend number two said. Elsword sighs.

"Well, I'm rank A too," he boasted.

"Then we hope to see you beat that rank S then," Elsword's friend number one said. Elsword clears his throat and just walked on until a girl came in rushing and bumped into Elsword causing them to both land on the ground with their faces close to each other. Elsword's friends were covering their mouths while the purple-worn girl and he were blushing on the ground together. She quickly got up and started to bow in her way of saying sorry. Elsword got up also to say sorry to her; her friends came by to see if she was okay. They seem protective of her, but who is her?

"Are you alright?" One of the girl's friends asked her.

"Yea, I'm alright that I was lucky to bump to this guy." She looks at him; he smiled and scratched his head. The girls squeal while walking away from Elsword and his friends; his guys pat him hard on the back.

"DUDE, THAT WAS THE RANK A AERO ALCHEMIST!" His friend named Rune was energetic to his friend, and his other friend named Sword was chuckling to know what's going to happen while the girls also say the other same thing.

"GIRL, THAT WAS THE RANK A PYRO ALCHEMIST YOU BUMPED INTO!" Her friend Harmony said; her other friend Eleha was nodding to her.

"WHAT?!" Elsword and the girl both yelled in harmony. They turned around to look at each other then came close to each other with two random yells.

"YOU'RE THE RANK A AERO ALCHEMIST?!"

"YOU'RE THE RANK A PYRO ALCHEMIST?!"

They then knew what they were doing; the girl clears her throat and greets herself to him.

"M-My name is Aisha, the rank A Aero Alchemist," Aisha says.

"My name is Elsword, the rank A Pyro Alchemist," Elsword greets back.

"I've never knew you were such an old-looking freshman," she smirked. Elsword got angry.

"I'm 14 years old, and even if I'm like this; this appearance makes me handsomer." He was doing the good-looking pose of his two fingers on his chin. She laughed at him.

"Well then, goofy-crimson-haired boy let's meet again I hope." She stick her tongue out to him which made Elsword look away from her slightly a bit. Rune and Sword were knuckling Elsword on the head making him annoyed, yet they were almost going to be late for class. When they walked to class, Lowe and Penensio we're in the class talking about the basics of handling a fireball in different shapes. Elsword sighs as he already been practicing fireballs from an low age, but as when Penensio came into the topic of runes, Elsword was interested at looking at the runes as even it as his friend's name. He was inspired by the different fire runes that they made on the board. Rune saw him admiring the rune fireballs; when the pyro class was learning how to make a rune in their hand, Elsword made the rune fall on the ground causing it to shatter. He focused at making a rune in his hand all the time, but Rune was pro at runes that he was able to summon 3 runes in his hand making everybody in awe. Lowe then dismissed the class to break. While at break, Elsword practices in summoning a rune.

"Come on, why won't you appear in my hand?" He struggles to summon the rune in his hand; Rune knew what was going to happen so he didn't help him with the rune. Just then, the girl came back and saw Elsword raging on summoning a rune.

"Well, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Trying to summon a fire rune, but it's not working." He sits on the bench all worn out. She looks at him with envy.

"Let me try."

"What, but you're an Aero Alchemist."

"That doesn't mean I can't do it also right?"

"Well yeah because we can only focus on one element, so that's why there are classes of us."

"That doesn't mean we can only focus on one element at a time right?"

Elsword seem annoyed by her reacting like this; they all can only learn one element of alchemy, but he doesn't know why she thinks she can just make other elemental property like that without the learning of it. Aisha summons a fire rune that had 4 small fireballs circulating the rune. Elsword was astonished that she could be able to summon a fire rune.

"Whoa…..How can you do that?" He asked Aisha.

"Hehe, it's a secret."

Elsword made a poker face and waved her rune away. He tries to make the fire in his hand with the rune on; Aisha helped him on how to focus it.

"When you summon a rune, you must think about a basic rune that reflects on the teachings of the elemental connection links between them so you can make it appear in your hand." She placed her hand on Elsword's hand to show how to link his power to his hand to create the rune. He thinks what she had said and he created a fire rune with the number 3 on it; he smiled in victory that he was able to make a rune with the help of her.

"Thanks for showing me how to make a rune, but I think you'll need to learn more of my class." He teases Aisha afterwards.

"Why you, I would cyclone you to the dumpster!" When she said that, Rune and Sword were snickering in if Elsword was in the dumpster; they both quieted down when Elsword had a dark aura to them. A voice appeared in the megaphones.

"Attention all students of Elrios Alchemists Academy; we are beginning the tournament in the coliseum in 30 minutes. Gather your Rank A Alchemists to the ongoing room where they will be competing the Rank S Alchemists."

"Oh no, I must get ready."

"Me also, but first I want to practice before the tournament."

"Bless the El in you."

"Oh, you're going to practice with me."

**Me: That's it for now.**

**Elsword: SWORD FIR-**

**Me:*covers Elsword's mouth* HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY SCRIPT?!**

**Elsword:*shakes head***

**Aisha: I look really pretty in this.**

**Me: Oh yeah, I need to design the clothes for this story. I have all the costumes in mind; Eve's costume in my mind is very elegant, and Chung's costume looks like mostly an average kid looks like.**

**Elgang: o.o**

**Me: Review this story~ I was really inspired one time to write this, but never finished it. Im so lazy =.=**


End file.
